93rd New York Volunteer Infantry
The 93rd New York Volunteer Infantry ("Morgan Rifles") was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 93rd New York Infantry was organized at Albany, New York between October 1861 and January 1862, and mustered in for three years service under the command of Colonel John S. Crocker. The regiment was attached to 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, IV Corps, Army of the Potomac, to May 18, 1862. Provost Guard, Army of the Potomac, to April 1864. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, II Corps, Army of the Potomac, to June 1865. The 93rd New York Infantry mustered out of service on June 27, 1865. Detailed service Moved to New York City February 17, then to Washington, D.C., March 7, 1862. Embarked at Alexandria, Va., for the Virginia Peninsula March 30, 1862. Siege of Yorktown, Va., April 5-May 4. Reconnaissance toward Lee's Mills April 29. Battle of Williamsburg, Va., May 5. Operations about Bottom's Bridge May 20–23 (Companies A, F, H, and K). Duty at White House Landing May 19-June 25 (Companies B, C, D, E, G, and I). Seven Days before Richmond June 25-July 1. Operations about White House Landing June 26-July 2. Maryland Campaign September 6–22. Battle of South Mountain September 14. Antietam September 16–17. Battle of Fredericksburg, Va., December 12–15. "Mud March" January 20–24, 1863. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Gettysburg Campaign June 11-July 24. Battle of Gettysburg, July 1–4. Duty on line of the Rappahannock until October. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Campaign from the Rapidan to the James May 3-June 15, 1864. Battle of the Wilderness May 5–7. Laurel Hill May 8. Spotsylvania May 8–12. Po River May 10. Spotsylvania Court House May 12–21. Assault on the Salient or "Bloody Angle" May 12. Harris Farm or Fredericksburg Road May 19. North Anna River May 23–26. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 16–18. Siege of Petersburg June 16, 1864 to April 2, 1865. Jerusalem Plank Road, Weldon Railroad, June 22–23, 1864. Demonstration north of the James July 27–29. Deep Bottom July 27–28. Demonstration north of the James River August 13–20. Strawberry Plains, Deep Bottom, August 14–18. Poplar Springs Church September 29-October 2. Boydton Plank Road, Hatcher's Run, October 27–28. Reconnaissance to Weldon Railroad December 9–10. Dabney's Mills, Hatcher's Run, February 5–7, 1865. Watkins' House March 25. Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9. Vaughan Road, near Hatcher's Run, March 29. Crow's House March 31. Fall of Petersburg April 2. Pursuit of Lee April 3–9. Sailor's Creek April 6. High Bridge and Farmville April 7. Appomattox Court House April 9. Surrender of Lee and his army. March to Burkesville April 11–13, then to Washington, D.C., May 2–15. Grand Review of the Armies May 23. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 258 men during service; 6 officers and 120 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 130 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel John S. Crocker - captured April 29, 1862; exchanged and resumed command of the regiment January 1, 1864 * Colonel Samuel McConihe * Colonel Haviland Gifford See also * List of New York Civil War regiments * New York in the Civil War References * Corser, Elwood Spencer. Record of the Life of Elwood Spencer Corser of John A. Rawlins Post No. 126: Written for the Records of the Post (Minneapolis, MN: W. F. Black & Co.), 1911. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * King, David H., A. Judson Gibbs, Jay H. Northrup. History of the Ninety-Third Regiment, New York Volunteer Infantry, 1861-1865 (Milwaukee, WI: Swain & Tate Co., Printers), 1895. * Robertson, Robert Stoddart. From the Wilderness to Spottsylvania sic: A Paper Read Before the Ohio Commandery of the Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States (Cincinnati, OH: H. C. Sherick), 1884. * -----. Personal Recollections of the War: A Record of Service with the Ninety-third New York Vol. Infantry, and the First Brigade, First Division, Second Corps, Army of the Potomac (Milwaukee, WI: Swain & Tate Co.), 1895. ;Attribution * External links * Regimental guidons of the 93rd New York Infantry * 93rd New York Infantry monument at Gettsyburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:New York Civil War regiments